


Do you love me?

by Little_Black_Devil



Series: Life of a Haikyuu! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, a little sad but then it gets happy, iwaoi - Freeform, not really good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Black_Devil/pseuds/Little_Black_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two more weeks have passed but everything was still the same and Oikawa couldn’t hold it any longer. He had to at least try and do something. If Iwazumi turns him down at least he will know what he is standing on. He will know if Iwazumi feels the same or not. And that “or not” scares him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 so it is kinda short. I am sorry if there are some mistakes, I was trying to avoid them as much as possible, but yeah....

Oikawa and Iwazumi have been dating for about a month now, but nothing has really change in their relationship and that bothers Oikawa more than he wants to admit. Ever since he confessed to Iwazumi he feels like Iwazumi accepted his feelings because he felt sorry for him. They don’t hold hands, they don’t have dates, they are always around their friends instead of being alone and when they are alone Iwazumi insist on doing their homework first… heck, they haven’t even kissed.  
Oikawa knows Iwazumi is not really that type of guy who shows affection toward… well anyone. But he wishes he could at least try doing something that would make Oikawa feel like those feelings are mutual. Instead he waits. He waits till Iwazumi is being comfortable about this whole dating thing. He knows it is not easy to be in a relationship with a guy and find out you are gay. If you are gay.   
Two more weeks have passed but everything was still the same and Oikawa couldn’t hold it any longer. He had to at least try and do something. If Iwazumi turns him down at least he will know what he is standing on. He will know if Iwazumi feels the same or not. And that “or not” scares him the most.   
Oikawa decided to talk to him when they were all alone. So when they were going home from morning practice Oikawa was thinking on how to even start a conversation about this. Iwazumi could see, or better yet, hear how unusually quite Oikawa is today so he decided to talk to his boyfriend. At the thought of Oikawa being his boyfriend he blushed but Oikawa couldn’t see it knowing how hard he was distracted with whatever is going on with him.   
“What’s up with you? You are oddly quite today. Did something happened?” Iwazumi saw Oikawa flinch a little because he startled him . Iwazumi chuckled a bit and motioned to Oikawa to start talking. Oikawa not knowing what to do he just stared at Iwazumi like hoping his eyes would tell Iwazumi that there is, in fact, something wrong, but nothing. Iwazumi’s face was the same which meant he haven’t got a clue on what could be bothering him.   
Iwazumi saw the sadness in Oikawa’s eyes and he wished he didn’t. Lately he had been seeing that a lot in his eyes and that pained him. Knowing that person he loves is sad and he didn’t know what to do about it. He blushed, again, at his thoughts. Yes. He loves Oikawa and he wishes he knows the way to show it. He was never really affectionate nor is anyone in his family, either. But Oikawa seems to show him his feelings a lot and he makes it so easy. And he really gets mad at himself for not being able to do the same.  
After some time Oikawa decided that it would be the time to ask him the only question that has been bothering him for quite some time now. So he did. “Do you love me? Or at least like me?”  
Iwazumi went still at those words, his world begun spinning and crashing at the sad and desperate tone Oikawa had. Iwazumi never really thought how Oikawa feels in this relationship because Iwazumi was loved, but did Oikawa really think he doesn’t love him back? Now when he thinks of it, they are never alone and when they are he insist of doing homework when Oikawa wants to do something with him. He remembered all the time Oikawa hinted to do something romantic, but at the time he thought he was just joking. Iwazumi was an idiot. A big one, too. He realized he took too long thinking and he felt like even bigger jerk for doing this to his Oikawa.  
Oikawa was about to turn away and run away to his home where he would be able to cry his eyes out when Iwazumi’s hand stopped him. He turned around to see Iwazumi’s eyes red as if he was about to cry himself.  
“Of course I love you.. shit Oi, I probably love you more than myself and it scares me. I know. I know I am a fucking idiot. I am an idiot for never showing it to you and I know that the fact that I am not really affectionate person is not an excuse, but please believe me when I say that I love you.” Oikawa was in shock. He didn’t know what to do but rather just quite “Iwa - chan” slipped his lips and then he felt Iwazumi’s lips on his. I took him about ten seconds to put himself back together and when he did, he kissed him back, full force, trying to say how much this means to him, how much he is happy, how fucking much he loves his Iwa – chan, trough the kiss.  
“I… love… you.. way… to… fuckin’… much…” Iwazumi said in between kisses and once when they parted Iwazumi added “And don’t you dare ever forget this, and I am sorry it took so damn much for me to finally say it out loud already.”   
At those words Oikawa smiled bright and full heartedly and it brought smile on Iwazumi’s face as well. At the moment of pure euphoria Oikawa felt, he hugged Iwazumi, lift him in the air and spun him around saying “I love you” about millions of times. Once he put Iwazumi down they stared at each other.   
“Shall we go, Iwa – chan. It looks like it might rain.” Iwazumi looked up and saw that sky was, in fact, grey and it looked like it might rain so he nodded his head and Oikawa linked their hands together because he no longer feared rejection. That small gesture made Iwazumi blush hard, but he didn’t object because he was feeling like he is on a cloud 9.   
Once they reached Oikawa’s house it started pouring outside. So instead of doing their homework, like they usually do, they decided to make themselves some hot chocolate and snuggle up together in Oikawa’s bed until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, both feeling extremely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you all like it. You can comment anything you think I should improve or maybe what I should do less. Have in mind this is my first work and english is not my first language. Also, this one is super short, but I will write longer stories in future. :)  
> \- Until next time.


End file.
